


Swallow Me Whole

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't wash the echoes out<br/>I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole<br/>Till there's nothing left inside my soul<br/>As empty as that beating drum<br/>But the sound has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugchicklv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchicklv/gifts).



> Kink: Triangulation of Desire/Incest.  
> Prompt: I wonder how some people could be such a necessary part of one's life one day and simply vanish the next. Isn't it supposed to last?
> 
> Title and summary from "Drumming Song" by Florence And The Machine.

Stefan wasn't quite himself. He was harder, edgier, more like a wild thing inside of his skin. Elena didn't think he would ever hurt her, even when he was like this, but the change was still startling to see.

It was also hot as hell.

He laid across her body on the couch in the living room, in front of the fireplace. His hands were wound through her hair, palms against her cheeks, his mouth slanted over hers and his tongue in her mouth. One of his legs was between hers, rubbing restlessly against her through their jeans. Elena had her arms around him, fingers pressed into his shoulders, her mouth open beneath his. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted inside of his skin. Wet already, she arched up and pressed her chest against his. Stefan dragged one hand down from her face and started pulling at her shirt, exposing her stomach. She moved to pull at his shirt, and they broke the kiss long enough to have shirts go flying off somewhere. Elena undid her bra, and Stefan surged forward to take one of her breasts into his mouth. Elena gasped, holding him against her as she threw her head back.

Damon was standing in the archway leading to the living room, eyes blown wide with lust as he stared at them, glass of alcohol in hand.

"Stefan. Stefan, stop," Elena gasped, starting to push at his shoulders. "Damon's here."

"Don't stop on my account," Damon said with a smirk, coming into the living room. He drained the rest of his glass and set it aside as he came closer. He was in a simple black button down shirt over black jeans, those eyes intensely staring at the expanse of Elena's bared back. "The show's only just getting started, and I do so like how this story ends."

"Damon, stop it."

Stefan had raised his head and glared at Damon when Elena spoke, and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders protectively. "What do you want?"

"What do I ever want, Stefan?" Damon asked carelessly, eyebrow raised. He reached forward, fingertips ghosting along Elena's shoulder. He smirked when she shuddered, burying her face in the crook of Stefan's neck. "What do you think _she_ wants?"

Stefan slid a hand down Elena's side, his wrist brushing against the side of her breast. Elena gasped at the contact, leaning into it slightly. He pressed his lips against her temple, saying "It's all right, Elena," as he stared at his brother.

It was, really. He knew Damon. And it wasn't as if they had never done this before, either.

Elena pulled back slightly to look at Stefan questioningly. He kissed her hungrily, pulling her more fully into his lap. She straddled him, somewhat mindful of Damon behind them getting a free show, but she was hot for him and Stefan's kisses made her dizzy with lust. She started at the feel of Damon sliding his hands across her back, but his touch was tender and light. It surprised her, and she broke the kiss to look between the Salvatore brothers. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Just once," Stefan murmured, moving a hand to cup a breast in his palm. "See if you like it."

"Like what?" Elena asked, confused.

"Sometimes I forget how innocent you really are," Damon said softly, brushing his lips across the curve of her shoulder. She shivered at his kiss, and she thought she could feel the edge of his teeth abrading her skin. It was a light touch, enough to remind her that he was there, that he wanted her.

"Stefan..."

He rubbed at her breast with his palm, eyes locked to her face. They were dark, glazed over with need. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, too, Stefan," Elena murmured.

Elena kissed him, and somehow the three of them managed to coordinate themselves enough to get from the couch to the floor. Elena kept her mouth locked to Stefan's, her hands on his shoulders for balance. Stefan dropped his hands to her waist, and Damon slid his hands around her sides to cup her breasts from his position behind her. Elena gasped at the feel of his hands on her, so very different from Stefan's but just as gentle. Stefan undid the button and zipper on her jeans, pushing them down from her hips. Elena let her hands fall from his shoulders to trail along his chest and stomach. He broke their kiss as he helped her undress him, and Elena was pulled back against Damon's chest.

She had seen him without a shirt on before. She knew what he looked like, but now she could feel the shape and slope of those muscles against her back, and the breath rushed out of her. Damon slid one hand down from her breasts along her stomach, fingertips sliding beneath the edge of her panties. Elena sucked in a ragged breath, watching his fingers disappear beneath the cotton band. Stefan pulled at her jeans, taking them off, then eased her panties off of her. The only clothed one of the three was Damon now, and Elena's fingers itched to take off all that black to see the pale skin beneath it.

The thought shattered as Damon's fingers slid between her thighs. She could feel his smirk against her neck as he slid inside her, finding her wet and aching. "My, my, my. Elena. You naughty minx, you," he said in a sultry tone.

She gasped, turning her head to say something at him in outrage. His mouth closed over hers, and she could feel Stefan come forward to suckle a breast again. She moaned, low and deep in her throat, and Damon slid the ball of his thumb across her clit. She tangled one hand into the hair at the nape of Stefan's neck, and the other grasped the back of Damon's head. He slid his tongue into her mouth, pressing his advantage, and all Elena could do was moan as the sensations washed over her.

Elena came with a deep, throaty moan, arching up into Stefan's mouth, her legs falling even further open. Damon was kissing her face, mouth hot and open over her skin. She mewled in protest when his fingers left her, but she moaned at the sight of him offering them up to Stefan. Stefan took them into his mouth, licking the taste of Elena off of Damon's fingers, eyes dark with desire as he watched her. Stefan then shifted to press his mouth to the very center of her, making her cry out in pleasure. Damon shucked his clothes quickly, his mouth over hers and his fingers of one hand stroking her breasts. The other cupped the back of her head, tilting it so he could kiss her more deeply. Elena grasped his arm with one hand, the other tangling into Stefan's head.

Stefan's tongue traced her slick folds before diving deeply into her. His hands cradled her hips and held her still. She bucked slightly against his mouth when his lips closed over her clit, but he prevented too much motion. Elena gave a throaty moan, thighs trembling. Damon moved to kiss her throat, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her skin. "Oh god," she moaned as Stefan slipped a finger inside of her, then two. He moved them slowly, rhythmically, his tongue tracing lazy circles across her clit.

"How does she taste?" Damon asked, breath coasting across the skin of her chest.

"Better than blood," Stefan growled, curling his fingers inside of her. Elena cried out, and his smile was almost feral. "Want to taste?"

Damon shifted his weight slightly and grasped his brother by the back of his head and kissed him deeply, licking the taste of Elena out of his mouth. "Mmm. Yes." He let Stefan go and moved to kiss Elena again, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth. She writhed between them, her fingers tightening on them as she approached another orgasm. Damon moved to kiss Elena's jaw. "You taste so good," he growled into her ear. "Like sweet honey, thick like blood... Perfect. It's so goddamn perfect."

She came in their arms again, and pulled at Stefan's hair. "Stefan, please," she begged. "I need you..."

He thrust inside her, sheathing himself to the hilt. Elena cried out, back arched and face turned toward Damon. He held her head and shoulders tightly, his mouth everywhere. Stefan had his hands on her hips, pulling them up over his kneeling thighs. He thrust into her hard and fast, a frantic rhythm he never would have used even a week ago. She loved it, the desperate feel of him inside her, filling her up and pushing her past her limits. She was saying something, anything, fractured syllables tripping off of her tongue to tell him how good he felt inside of her, that this was all she needed. She reached down with one hand, grasping his forearm, her nails digging in deep. His own fingers tightened around her hips, certain to leave a bruise the next day. He thrust into her harder, rougher, making her cry out in ecstasy as she came again.

Stefan pulled out of her when he came, grunting and still on edge. Damon pulled Elena to the side as he rolled over onto his back. She straddled him, her hair falling down around his head and the vervain-filled necklace still around her throat. He grinned up at her, his hands running along her arms invitingly. Her wet sheath hovered over him tantalizingly, teasingly, and there was an expectant look on her face. She wasn't entirely sure of this part; it was a tipping point of some kind, wasn't it? Going this far was one thing, but voluntarily agreeing to more would lead to further consequences.

Fuck consequences. She wanted this _now._

Elena slid down his length slowly, teasingly, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She was slick but still tight around him, and Damon hissed in pleasure. Elena rode him slowly, feeling Stefan's gaze on her. He reached out, fingers grazing the skin of her hip, sliding down to where she and Damon were joined. He flicked a fingertip against her clit, making her shudder, and Stefan grinned as he pressed his face to her side. Damon laughed as Elena moaned, sliding a hand up to cup her own breast. "Fuck, yeah," he growled, tilting his hips to meet her downward strokes. He thrust deeper into her, making her gasp and cry out deliciously. "Harder," Damon said, reaching up to caress her other breast. "Faster."

She came then, fluttering all around his cock and letting out a strangled moan. "More," Stefan said along her ribcage. He kept rubbing at her clit, lips open against her skin. "Make him scream, Elena. I know you can."

Damon merely grinned at her, unrepentant as ever. "Go on, Elena," he challenged. "I dare you."

She had never backed down from a challenge, and this one was nothing in comparison to some of the scary things she had faced to save Stefan. Elena rocked against him hard and fast, using one hand to push her hair over one shoulder. Damon screwed up his face in pleasure, sucking in a gasp of air. Stefan moved his hand from her clit to press it against her rear, his slicked finger starting to edge its way inside her. "Stefan?" she gasped, turning her head.

"Trust me," he said. It wasn't his usual soft tones, but that harder, darker edge. It was a tone that brooked no arguments, one that said he would convince her of things if he really had to. But it was still Stefan, still someone she trusted.

Elena turned back to Damon, leaning forward slightly at Stefan's insistence. Damon reached up from her waist to flick his fingers across her nipples as Stefan started to work her open in the back. "Make me come, Elena," Damon said, voice thick with lust. "Make me scream your name."

Biting her lip to keep from groaning repeatedly, Elena rocked harder and faster into him. He let out a groan as she moved down, sighing as she pulled back. When she pulled back, she was pushing herself straight into Stefan's fingers, and it was a slow stretch and burn. She let out a soft gasp when she felt Stefan move into position behind, but relaxed. This was Stefan, and she trusted him. He would never hurt her, never.

She cried out as he slid his length inside her, pushing her further into Damon. Damon groaned, hands tightening over Elena's body. She looked down at Damon, her breath fracturing. "Doing okay?" Damon asked, caressing her face tenderly.

Stefan pressed his face against her neck. "You feel so good," he was whispering. "This is perfect."

"Not exactly," she whimpered slightly. There was some relief as Stefan pulled out a little, more when Damon slid one hand between their bodies to stroke her clit. "Better," she said softly, panting a little. "More on my clit," she gasped.

Damon's lips stretched into a smile and shifted his hips up to meet hers. She gasped at the deep thrust within her, making her clench down hard around him and Stefan. Stefan hissed against the back of her neck, his fingers punishingly tight on her hips. He started to thrust shallowly into her, and Elena rocked slow against Damon. "How close are you?" he asked, looking up at her as he teased her clit.

"Not close enough," she replied, a challenging edge to her voice.

He thrust up and worked her clit faster. He rubbed fractionally harder when she cried out, back arching. He grasped one of her breasts, pulling at the nipple lightly with his fingers. Damon couldn't see Stefan anymore, nothing more than his fingers on Elena's hips, but he could hear Stefan's moans of pleasure. "Closer now?" Damon asked, looking up at Elena.

"Closer," she gasped, head thrown back.

The three of them see-sawed back and forth, slowly finding a rhythm that seemed to work. Elena couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they had done this with Katherine, if she was their stand in. But Stefan pressed an open mouthed kiss to her spine as he gasped "God, Elena!" when he came, and Damon arched up against her with a wordless cry, his eyes locked to hers.

She was no one's replacement, that was for sure.

Elena rocked harder against Damon, tightening around him and digging her fingers into his shoulders. He groaned and then let out a strangled cry, his head falling back against the floor as he came inside of her. She slowed down, still on edge but not quite ready to come. Stefan slid his hand along her belly and then brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing her in slow circles, building up speed as she gasped and arched her back. "Stefan," she moaned, letting her head loll on his shoulder. "Oh, god, yes, there..."

Damon cried out when she came, clenching down hard around his cock, her nails dragging along his chest. He growled, teeth and fangs bared, fingers pressed into her thighs. He watched as she slid off of him, her legs weak and wobbly, her breath coming in short pants. _You're so beautiful,_ he wanted to say as he reached out for her, _Thank you for this._ She didn't quite meet his eyes, and she reached out for Stefan. Elena didn't even seem to notice the finger-shaped bruises along her hips from where Stefan had grabbed her, though Damon did. He glared at Stefan, who seemed utterly oblivious.

Curled in Stefan's lap, Elena watched as Damon fluidly rose to his knees and grasped Stefan by the back of his neck. Their lips hovered close to each other but didn't touch. Damon smirked at Stefan. "Be careful, little brother. We wouldn't want to break all your toys, now would we?"

Stefan frowned and pushed Damon backward, nearly snarling at him. "Back off, Damon. Don't make me regret this."

Rolling to his feet, Damon stretched. Elena looked away from him, and he smirked at her innocent routine. Not a routine, he reminded himself. Not as Katherine's had been. Elena probably was actually embarrassed by how much she had enjoyed this, by how much she had really wanted Damon deep inside of her. He merely smirked at them and gathered up his clothes. "It's so wonderful when we all get along, isn't it?"

Elena frowned at him as he left the room. "Does he have to do that?" he heard her complain to Stefan. "Just when things seemed to be going so well..."

Stefan laughed, sliding his hand along her throat to the rise of her chest. "He's just jealous," he told her in a comforting tone. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Damon was in the next room trying to read when Elena finally got up to clean herself off and get dressed. He heard Stefan's sharp intake of breath at the sight of the bruises on her, then a flutter as he raced up to his bedroom. There would no doubt be self-flagellation and castigation, more whining and saying he was a danger to Elena. Damon snapped the book shut and got up, ready to intervene.

Elena was already heading up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom, so Damon stopped where he was. They didn't need him. They had made that clear.

They didn't need him, until they actually did.

Later, he sat beside Elena outside of the cell in the basement. Stefan was immobilized inside, vervain keeping him close to unconscious. Elena couldn't quite meet his eyes, no matter how many times Damon tried catching her attention.

"He'll come around," she said suddenly, looking up with an earnest expression on her face. "He'll be back to himself again, I know it."

Damon wanted to tell her differently, wanted to say that there wasn't anything wrong with him. He was a vampire, they drank blood, he would be fine. But the words died on his tongue unsaid; he couldn't make any flippant remarks when she seemed so concerned and disturbed. She cared about them both, even if it wasn't the same.

She would fall apart if something happened to Stefan. She would never be the same if he didn't recover from this setback. "It might be a long time," he said quietly, reaching out to take her hand in his. _Don't get your hopes up,_ he was trying to tell her.

"It's _Stefan,"_ she said, as if that explained everything.

Maybe it did.

Elena had such faith in Stefan, such blind faith that made Damon ache. "You haven't even known him that long."

"Long enough to know he's important to me," Elena replied softly. "Long enough to know I need him." She looked down at her hand caught inside his. "When did it go wrong? How could I have prevented this? Could I have done any differently?"

Damon gave her hand a squeeze. "No, you couldn't have. We need to let this play out."

She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

 _Anything for you. Anything for either of you,_ Damon thought. For all of his snark, he needed Stefan. He didn't want eternity if Stefan wasn't in it.

There was no way to explain it to Elena to make her understand, so he simply nodded at her and left the basement before he did something stupid, like confess his feelings or kiss her again. Elena could pretend she was simply playing along, just going with the flow due to her feelings for Stefan.

Damon knew differently, but he loved her enough to leave her with her illusions.

The End


End file.
